memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ferengi Rules of Acquisition
I have concerns about the sources for this "complete list". Since there are no sources listed, I've already replaced several "rules" that I do have sources for. So far I've replaced 8, 10, 17, 19, 20, 25, 27, 34 (duh), 35, 40, 44, 52, 58, 60 (an ironic replacement, methinks), 65, 82, 85, 88, 94, 95, 99, 112, 113, 117, 123, 141, 162, 168, 189, 192, 200, 202, 208, 223, 255, and 284 using the The Ferengi Rules of Aquisition sourcebook by Ira Steven Behr WoDS9 Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed, Memory Alpha, and my own memory. I've also removed rules that were in the wrong place or repeated. I've got a hunch that this is mostly a work of fan-fiction. I'm going to do more research, and remove the "rules" that I can't find sources for. If a source comes up for a deleted rule at a later time, it can be restored. And I know that The Ferengi Rules of Aquisition isn't the original source for some of these, but it's the source I currently have on hand. --Turtletrekker 22:19, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Please use only liscensed sources that you can back up. ThanksVortaExpert 22:18, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Moved from Talk:Rules of Acquisition I am curious why someone blanked out the rules of aquisition. Dont tell me its because "its copied from memory alpha". The rules of aquisition are fixed and are the same no matter where they are posted. I cant posted them "differently" as to not copy memory alpha. how can i add them to this wiki without you saying i am copying them? They would be worded verbatim to any other site that has the rules. Do you see my point?VortaExpert 21:35, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, but your missing the point. The rules of acquisition are already listed here, so having them in another article is rather pointless. Besides the point of copying from Memory Alpha applies more to other articles, such as Gaila, which was copied wholesale. You didn't even bother to remove the episode reference template that MA uses, and change it to the system we use. --Mr. Saxon 21:41, 30 March 2007 (UTC) I didnt know there was another rules of aquisition page. As for Gaila, i could re write everything in my own words; but it would end up being the same content.VortaExpert 22:15, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :In that case, you need to re-write everything in your own words. Since you just said you could rewrite it in your own words, I am curious as to why you seem to be unwilling to rewrite it in your own words. Our rules say you must rewrite it in your own words. -- Captain M.K.B. 05:10, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::Do you have an answer for that? -- Captain M.K.B. 05:33, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Tidy up? This page has become very messy looking, with not all the Rules being in the table. The table itself also seems a bit overcomplicated. -- DS9 Forever 20:49, 8 January 2008 (UTC) : Incidentally, I tidied the table back in May 2018 and cut the filesize in half. It only took ten years! BeardWizard (talk) 00:03, July 26, 2018 (UTC) 181 & 188 Are 181 & 188 really the same, or is this an oversight?--DSKH 13:52, June 18, 2013 (UTC) #4, #11, #12 Rules 4, 11, and 12 are not in Ira Steven Behr's book The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition, yet Memory Beta lists that as the source. What's worse, I've seen electronic versions of this book with rules added to it, and these are sometimes listed in there citing . . . Memory Beta, in some crazy form of citogenesishttps://xkcd.com/978/. Where do these rules actually come from? : I've removed rules 4, 11 and 12. They don't appear in the book The Rules of Acquisition. They appear to have been added to Memory Alpha in this set of edits by an an anonymous user in 2005. Also added in those edits was rule 2, which has since been attributed to the novel The 34th Rule (1999). If anyone can find a source for these rules, feel free to re-add them: :* 4: A woman wearing clothes is like a man in the kitchen. :* 11: Even if it's free, you can always buy it cheaper. :* 12: Anything worth selling is worth selling twice. : BeardWizard (talk) 15:43, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :: Further research: Rule 12, "Anything worth selling is worth selling twice", appears in an old textfile dated 1996, called ferengi.txt. No source is given, but the list marks it as a non-canonical rule, perhaps from a novel or comic. Rules 4 and 11 here don't appear in that list, and are replaced with two other non-canonical rules. BeardWizard (talk) 00:03, July 26, 2018 (UTC)